Promises
by Fyyrrose
Summary: [Challenge fic] Shin’s love for his sister is a little too deep, and he goes a little too far...WARNING dark themes & content [oneshot]


Title: Promises

Author: Fyyrrose

Rating: M for the sick crap my mind thinks up.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just warp it…

Summary: Shin's love for his sister is a little too deep, and he goes a little too far.

Note: Ummm, I'm a sick person…but it's not my fault, this story wrote itself. It might be a little OOC but enjoy it, it's "different". Eeevee gave me the pairing "big bro/Maya".

* * *

When we were children, young children, Maya once confessed to me that she would be the only one that would be my bride. She promised me her body and soul. She promised me that she would be only mine…

"_Brother!" A young and carefree Maya rushed into her older brother's awaiting arms. "Don't leave me!" She begged, burying her small head in her brother's chest. _

"_I'm only going to the store to pick up some items for supper." He chuckled and patted her on her head._

"_Can I come too?" Unshed tears welled up in her bright eyes._

_How could anyone say no to that face? She got away with murder because of that face. She was a goddess, even at such a young age. "You can come."_

_She was so excited and full of energy. She danced circles around her brother the whole way to the market. She was so pure and so full of joy. Shin wanted to growl at the leering lurks of the males nearby. He saw their tongues wag and their eyes slant in a predator-like gaze. _

_He knew all too well what they were thinking. Only he would be able to touch and taste her the way they were thinking. Since the day she was born, he was drawn to her. He knew she would be the only one for him. Now he had to somehow have her think the same thing too._

_He knew it was wrong, but yet he couldn't help himself. Even at his tender age he loved her than life itself._

I lived by that vow, but she forgot hers. A few years passed and neither of us mentioned our vows of marriage to one another. She was getting older and growing more beautiful as the summer's passed.

When she was seven we were sitting in a field of flowers. A gentle summer's breeze played with her hair. She was busy making rings out of flowers. She made crowns and rings for everyone. I took one of those rings and placed it on my left ring finger.

I held it up to the sky and admired the yellow weeds as the sun caught the dew.

"Silly, that's the place where you put your wedding band." Maya stated jumping all over me.

"Oh course, I know that." I patted her on her head. It felt like liquid silk. My love for my sister grew even more and despite my young age, I would often wake up in cold sweats.

That's when our parents decided that I should be trained. I readily agreed. I needed a release from the tension of not being able to hold my precious Maya. I wanted to lock her away until I was old enough to take her and make her my own. Not just in mind, but in body as well.

Somewhere along the way I failed. It didn't give me a release; it made me realize that I wanted her even more. I had left one day from school early to come home and train. It would be that day that everything would change.

Maya came home from school crying and roughed up. She cried in my arms. I failed to protect her.

"Maya, you can't depend on me to protect you. You must learn to fight for yourself." I could feel her stiffen against me. It wasn't what I wanted to say, but those were the words that came out. I screamed at myself, I wanted to pull her closer to me, not push her away. Why was I doing this? I'm doing all of this for Maya to stay by my side.

At that moment, I hated myself. Maya ran from my arms. My whole being hurt and I did this to myself. At that moment I wanted to die.

After that, I started training and learning even more. I even left for a few years so I could push myself to become the strongest. Maya never even came out to say goodbye. It was my fault. I felt alone and empty. I was. It was my own fault.

I loved her to my very core, yet I was the one that pushed her away. So I left and fought the inner battle that I created. I left for three years. They were the longest three years of my life. I had imagined the worst. I pictured Maya being surrounded by males, and because of her kind nature, I knew she would be taken advantage of.

I became cold and hard. I could no longer have what I longed for. Life, even at my young age, seemed bleak and hopeless. So I returned. I returned for her. Except…She wasn't there.

She didn't return home that night. Our parents shrugged it off, but I was worried. I came back for _her_, and she wasn't here to greet me. I was furious. I needed to see her. I needed to hold her in my arms; I needed to smell her essence.

I stormed out of the house with fury surrounding me. How could she move on without me? Didn't she know that I did all of this so I could be with her? Didn't she know that I wanted to protect her? Didn't she know how much I loved her?

Then I found her. She was up against a group of boys. I stood watching, waiting for her to call out for my name. It never came. She defeated them. She looked like the visionary goddess I yearned for. Her hair was longer, her body was maturing, and she was smiling.

How could she not have missed me? She looked like she was having fun. How could she be having fun, when I was the one that went away and trained just for her? Her smile faded as she realized it was me.

Did she really hate me that much?

"What are you doing here?" She snarled.

"Where have you been?" I demanded. Again, I didn't know how to act. Again my mouth and brain weren't working. I need to take her in my arms and never let her go.

"I was taking care of business."

She was cold. What happened while I was away? What made her change? I wanted to ask her, but I didn't know how. Yes, even I had weaknesses. I could talk to any female, but I couldn't talk to _her_.

"Come, it's late." I turned and started walking back home. Instead of following me like she always would, she attacked me. I grabbed her arm and pinned her down. "You are too slow." I growled and took a deep breath. I didn't know when I would be able to be near her like this…I didn't want to let this opportunity slip.

She got up and walked home. I could tell just by looking at her the kind of beauty she would become. The summers were very kind to her. I grew jealous; no I was livid. Men were probably looking at her, wanting her, and I was no where around to protect her.

She never said two words to me on the way home. She just walked in and patted our little sister on the head and helped her with her school project. Yes, I was jealous of Aya. Maya was supposed to be giving me that attention, not her. It was then I vowed to have nothing to do with the youngest of our family.

I also vowed not to leave Maya ever again. So I stayed and watched her grow. As she grew older so did my love and ache for her. Then _he_ came into her life. She spent time with him. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. I couldn't make it obvious that I hated him because he was having the relationship with my sister. The relationship I dreamed every night of having.

I hated them all. Anger was the only thing that was keeping me alive. Anger and hate. It was in this state that I found her one night. She was out cold. Blood was on the ground. Most of it wasn't hers, but she was banged up.

I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her. This was her own fault for not letting me take care of her. She wanted to be irrational and take care of herself then this is what should happen to her.

She needed to learn to obey me. She needed to learn that I would be the only one to protect her. _He_ would never come; I would kill him before that could happen. She felt so right in my arms. I laid kisses down her face. Her skin was cold from exposure but still, it felt so soft. It was just as I remembered.

My hands traced down her body. It felt so right. She was mine. I wanted her. No I needed her. I needed her _now_. I laid her body on the ground and took what was mine. She told me she would be mine. I'm only making sure she keeps to that promise. And that night I did.

End.


End file.
